


i love the way you hurt me

by CrystallineInk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom Hux, Humiliation, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Minor Blood Kink, Minor Knifeplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineInk/pseuds/CrystallineInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold still, Ren. I'm not finished with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love the way you hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> I am very drunk and managed to pull myself together just enough to write this piece of filth.
> 
> Unbeta'd, unedited, all mistakes are mine, may become a series at some point.

“Hold still, Ren. I'm not finished with you.”

Kylo choked back a moan as the general dragged his hand along the rivulets of blood on his back, his hands clenching the sheets underneath him.

“Look at you. You're so desperate for release. You can't even control yourself. How pathetic,” Hux sneered as he pressed his thumb against a particularly deep wound. His eyes were bright with arousal, his breath coming sharply as he shallowly rocked his clothed hips into the man beneath him. He would tease Kylo for ages if he had to; he wanted him to break down and beg for his cock. The mere thought of hearing that deep, resonating voice shatter with need sent a shiver down his spine, driving his hips forward ever so slightly closer to Ren's entrance.

“P...hhh...” Kylo's voice trailed off as he squirmed beneath Hux's touches, the searing pleasurepain from the wound shooting up and down his spine. He tried again. “H-hux, please...”

A loud _smack!_ echoed through the chambers, followed by the smooth sound of a hand rubbing soft, naked skin. “'Please' what, Ren?”

Kylo found himself pushing his ass up and closer to Hux, despite the sting still resonating through his left asscheek. He panted into the sheets and attempted to swallow, his mouth entirely too dry given his constant open-mouthed moaning into the room. “Pl—please,” he whispered, wriggling his entire body now, desperately hoping that Hux would understand.

Hux watched Kylo's wanton figure writhe beneath him frantically, a cruel smile playing on his lips. Another harsh slap to his rear, overlapping his previous work. A dangerous tone entered his voice now. “You didn't answer me, Ren. 'Please' _what_?”

The sting from before tripled in pain along Kylo's nerves now. A long howl escaped his lips as he arched his back, bringing his head up to groan into the space around the both of them. He breathed heavily for a moment, basking in the pain that radiated from Hux's hand as he swallowed as best as he could on his heavy tongue before hoarsely shouting, “Fuck me, General! Please!”

Hux felt his cock twitch as Kylo begged underneath him. He curled his fingers into the dark hair before him and leaned forward, tugging the strands in his fingers back to bend his back even further, his bare chest touching the other's marred back. “There you are. That wasn't so hard after all, was it?” he purred into his ear. Hux then licked a long, wet stripe from the nape of Kylo's neck to the shell of his ear before pushing the other's head back into the mattress beneath them. He looked down at the quivering form below him and faintly noticed that his torso was dotted with blood. No matter. He'd have him clean up his mess after he was finished with him. For the time being, however, more pressing matters occupied his attention; his cock strained against his trousers, practically insisting on burying itself deep inside of Kylo. He swatted the other man's ass again as he shifted his weight and moved back, immediately yearning for Kylo's warmth against him again as he unzipped his trousers. “On your knees,” Hux commanded, voice thick with lust.

Head swimming with need, Kylo sluggishly responded by shifting his weight to his forearms and brought his knees underneath him. His cock swung like a pendulum underneath him, thick and flushed and begging for relief. He desperately wanted to touch himself, wanted Hux to press his knife against his skin and draw another river of blood from his body, wanted everything that the General had to give to him. Kylo toyed with the idea of touching himself to bring himself to completion, imagining the punishment that Hux would dole out to him for coming before he was allowed—no. Not today. He wanted to be filled, consumed by the General, used in the basest way possible. He stifled another groan in the crux of his arm as he wiggled his hips backwards to try and touch the other behind him.

“None of that,” came Hux's reply as he reached out and pressed his hand back into the cuts all along Kylo's back. “You'll take what I give you and nothing more. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y—yes.”

Hux's hand came down loudly back over the red outlines left earlier. “Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, sir!” Kylo sobbed, shaking with effort to not lean into the pain.

“Very good. Spread yourself wider and keep still.”

Hux's hand slid wetly down from Kylo's back around the curve of his ass, leaving a trail of red in its wake. He lifted his hand and reached for the bottle of lubricant beside him, popping the cap open and drizzling the cold fluid between his cheeks. The small gasp at the temperature difference made Hux smirk with desire again. “Amazing. You're so eager to please. What would your clan think if they saw their master on his hands and knees before me, begging to be fucked? Surely they would be disgusted,” he drawled, closing the lubricant and setting it aside before running a finger along Kylo's entrance. “You've already proved to be as greedy as a Twi'lek whore, opening up so readily to me—” Hux shoved two fingers inside of Kylo unceremoniously, wrenching a moan of mixed pleasure and pain from the dark-haired man. “Just look at you, you're so responsive! You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you? You'd even let me use you for my own pleasure and leave you begging for your own release, wouldn't you? Of course you would, Ren, you filth.” He watched as Kylo's length twitched in response to his words. Another smirk. He reached for his own cock and began to stroke himself. “You disgust me. Beg for me.”

Kylo groaned as he registered Hux's insults, growing impossibly harder as his words washed over him. “ _Maker_ , I need you inside of me, Hux. I want you to fuck me like the whore that I am. Destroy me. Desecrate me. Release me. Use me for your pleasure. I'll take whatever you give me, no matter what. Please, I need you inside of me, want you to use me. I'm yours to do whatever you want, just please, fuck me, I'm yours!” He began to babble incoherently as the sound of Hux's slicked hand filled the room, the general's fingers brushing against his prostate erratically.

As Kylo begged, Hux's hand moved faster and harder over his length, drawing stifled grunts from his lips as he dragged his thumb over his slit. He could feel himself drawing closer to the edge while listening to the other's baritone rise and crack with pleasure. All of a sudden, Hux found himself on the precipice of orgasm, his balls drawn tight against him as he came. Hot white stripes of his essence landed on Ren's backside, smearing the red of the faint handprints left earlier. His heart pounded in his ears as he looked upon the mess before him, his own breath coming in short, heaving pants.

After a few moments, Hux withdrew his fingers from Ren's entrance and wiped the lube from his fingers as best as he could on the underside of his right asscheek. “You are truly disgusting,” he spat, moving from his kneeling position behind Ren to stand on the floor. “Clean yourself up.”

Ren looked over his shoulder, his face showing the remnants of humiliated tears. “You're leaving?” Wordlessly, Hux tucked himself back into his trousers and moved towards the folded pile of his clothes. Silence. “Are you _fucking_ serious?”

Hux briskly walked back over to where Ren knelt on the bed, splotches of dried blood still covering parts of his bare chest. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked the dark-haired man's head back to stare him in the eye. “I told you that you would be grateful for whatever I gave you. I won't repeat this again, so listen carefully: clean yourself up, you're in an awful state. I have a command to uphold and I cannot be bothered with the likes of you any further. Get up and get back to whatever it is that you do,” he hissed, his eyes sheeted in an ice cold glare.

Ren's eyes betrayed the look of disdain written on his face. He was still aroused, that much was obvious. Disgusting. Hux forcefully released his grip on Ren's hair and walked back to his pile of clothes, donning his undershirt before slipping his arms through the sleeves of his uniform top. He could feel Ren contemplating whether or not to strangle him to death right as he finished dressing himself. _I know you wouldn't_ , he thought, purposefully projecting himself towards the naked man. The weight on the back of his neck lifted, and Hux donned his gloves. He heard a shift in the fabric of the sheets on the bed, venturing a guess as to what Ren was about to do. “You are not to touch yourself or bring yourself to completion,” he stated simply with his back still turned to the other. “Do I make myself clear?”

A pause, then a grunt of acknowledgment. _Maker_ , he could already feel the waves of desperation radiating off of Ren. It wasn't his problem that the other liked being constantly frustrated.

With a final glance over his shoulder at Ren's form, Hux left the room, the sound his boots clicking briskly on the hard floor fading into the background hum of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> See you all in hell, sinners!


End file.
